Derek "Svatantrata" Milburger
Derek "Svatantrata" Milburger (Born April 4th, 1991) is a citizen of Lower Duck Pond and a yoga teacher. Early Life Derek was born and grew up in a town not far from Montreal, Canada. He was raised by his mother Maurene Milburger, who verbally abused him in his preteen years and was a generally very rude person, which is the reason, she had to go to nice-behaviour-coaching. After years of trying to convert her into a better person, the nation of Canada decided to throw her and her close family out of the country for being too rude. They then moved to Nebraska. Derek never met his father. The only information he has about him is his residence during the late 80s to early 90s, the time he and Maurene met and had a summer fling with the mysterious man. That location was Lower Duck Pond. Teenage Years and Early Adulthood In his early teens Derek was a quiet kid, until his first beard hair grew out at age 15. That was the start of his career as the highschool ladies man. At age 17 Derek first got in touch with his big passion, yoga. He had to come along to one of his then stepfather "Uncle Chad"´s yoga classes, which awakened his true passion and reasoning in life. He summarily dropped out of highschool despite having average grades. The following year he planned to go to India to become a proper yogi, trusting "Uncle Chad" to get him to India. It turned out, that "Uncle Chad" didn´t have knowledge of basic geography and thought he and his stepson had arrived to India, when they were actually in Indiana. After finishing his spirtiual journey in India (Indiana), Derek returned to Nebraska and started to work as a yoga teacher in his mom´s garden shed. From age 21 to 26 he had an affair with his mom´s best friend and one of his clients Karen (unknowingly) behind her husband´s back. When she stopped the affair, Derek had depression, which he decided to treat with an activated charcoal chia seed mix. The breakup with Karen and the fact that he didn´t believe in the financial system which lead to him storing his money in his ukele which was later stolen, were reason enough for him to move on from Nebraska and start a new life. At 27 years old, Derek decided to start a new life and backpacked through the US, coincidentally landing in Lower Duck Pond and finally deciding to stay there, considering the fact that his biological father possibly still lived there. Veganism During his backpack trip through the US, Derek who was famous for his cheese steak in all of Nebraska, had his first expirience with shrooms, causing him to have an ecounter with Gwyneth Paltrow in form of a steak, telling him to sop stealing from animals. He hasn´t consumed any animal product besides one drunk cheese incident on christmas 2018. Usually Derek is seen without a top, only wearing a cardigan he made from the hair he collected from his brush. The only kind of shirts he wears are pro veganism shirts. Business Since his arrival in Lower Duck Pond, Derek has restarted his yoga business in the garage of the tiny house he is renting, paying with the money he gathered through people believing he was homeess due to his lack of clothes and shoes. He expanded his business to veganism, meditation and general organic lifestyle classes and also selling his activated charcoal sia seed mixture that supposedly helps against depression, infertility, herpes and cat hair allergy. Everything offered at his garage studio is "only" 200$. Very recently Derek also decided to collaborate on a "Kind of Vegan Chinese Takeout" with Cheng Tao. He sometime works there as the official vegan chef of the takeout. Private Life Not supporting labeling, Derek would still label himself heterosexual even tough he is in an open relationship and open for other individuals identifying as male to join. He may or may not have a thing for women aged 35+ which may or may not originate from the lack of love he received from his mother as a preteen. Another matter truly dear to his heart is his anti-vaxx campaign, he started working on in January of 2019. Personality Being a generally pretty optimistic person, Derek is known for forgiving everyone for everything. His signature quote is "Together for a peaceful (blank)!". Sometimes he even performs songs about peace in public places, which has lead to him getting charged for disorderly conduct in the past.Category:Citizens